


Untitled because I fail at names

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has changed in Digger and he hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had something completely different in my mind when I started writing this, I wanted to write smut but it turned out purely angsty and not smutty at all. Maybe I'll continue this and work my way to the smut later.

  
If someone had said that Digger would be shy and insecure around someone he would have laughed at them and said they’re crazy. Him, shy and insecure? Ha! He was a shameless flirt who had no trouble expressing his opinions to anyone. He was loud and obnoxious and he didn’t give a damn what other people thought of him, he could wear a trash bag with pride and confidence.

That was before he met Sam.

He still doesn’t know what it is exactly that makes him act the way he does around the man but he just can’t help himself. When Sam looks at him with those gorgeous eyes of his he blushes every time. When Sam touches him it sends shivers down his spine every time. When Sam smiles, his face lits up, when Sam laughs, he giggles.

He acts like a teenage girl with the hugest of crushes and he hates it. He hates it because that’s not how he’s supposed to be, that’s not who he is. He hates it because no one else has ever made him be like that.

But most of all he hates it because he doesn’t like feeling awkward and shy. He hates looking himself in the mirror now because what he sees never feels good enough. He hates it because now his jokes and stories never feel funny enough. He hates it because his singing isn’t good enough anymore.

He hates it because he feels he’ll never be good enough for Sam. And that kills him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has changed in Digger and he hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no smut, it refuses to get out of my head and get on paper. Or the word document in this case. Might write a third part if I get the smut bunnies working. Also, I think this still doesn't make any sense, I'm just writing because I'm bored.

  
If someone had said that Digger would be shy and insecure around someone he would have laughed at them and said they’re crazy. Him, shy and insecure? Ha! He was a shameless flirt who had no trouble expressing his opinions to anyone. He was loud and obnoxious and he didn’t give a damn what other people thought of him, he could wear a trash bag with pride and confidence.

That was before he met Sam.

He still doesn’t know what it is exactly that makes him act the way he does around the man but he just can’t help himself. When Sam looks at him with those gorgeous eyes of his he blushes every time. When Sam touches him it sends shivers down his spine every time. When Sam smiles, his face lits up, when Sam laughs, he giggles.

He acts like a teenage girl with the hugest of crushes and he hates it. He hates it because that’s not how he’s supposed to be, that’s not who he is. He hates it because no one else has ever made him be like that.

But most of all he hates it because he doesn’t like feeling awkward and shy. He hates looking himself in the mirror now because what he sees never feels good enough. He hates it because now his jokes and stories never feel funny enough. He hates it because his singing isn’t good enough anymore.

He hates it because he feels he’ll never be good enough for Sam. And that kills him.


End file.
